Abused love
by CharmedSasuke101
Summary: Sasuke is in love with Naruto but is abused on a regular basis. Naruto loves Sasuke but is paranoid that he will leave him, so he abuses Sasuke. How far will the abuse go. Violence, bad langue, abuse, rape m  Narusasu
1. Chapter 1

**First just to let you know quickly the next chapter of what lies within is ready and is currently with my beta so hopefully that will be up shortly. The bad news I had to lower my chapter length considerably. So it will be a lot shorter than usual.**

**Yep another abuse fic but it's not your average one gets abused by his psycho lover, someone falls in love with him and vice versa and bam there's a happy ending. No! this is NaruSasu all the way through…yes you guessed it an abusive Naruto, and this fic will actually be on the actual abuse of things and how it affects everyone, not just Naruto and Sasuke, but friends and family as well.**

**I wanted to do an abuse fic a bit more realistic and I hope I will be able to do just that. The reason why I decided to do such a tragic and angst story I will explain at the bottom of the page but right now. Please read and hopefully enjoy.**

Loud, grunting snores echoed through the darkness of the small, cramped room, bouncing off the paper thin wall of the tiny apartment.

The form beside the other watched him with a mixture of love and hatred in his dark orbs, frowning as another snore left his lovers lips.

Sighing the figure turned away instead focusing his gaze on the window, see a dim light shine through the slightly opened curtains.

This meant it was almost time to get up and start breakfast before his husband woke up, otherwise he would be in a world full of pain.

Glancing cautiously at the small clock on the fallen apart bedside table, the raven haired male saw the digits six thirty flashing in his eyes.

Carefully he pulled his tired and aching body into an upright position, wincing at the pain in his rear, last night events came flooding back, making him bite him lip to stop the tears from flowing down his bruised cheeks.

He couldn't let his tears fall, not now…no ever. They were a sign of weakness, nothing but a consent reminder of the abuse.

Maybe I should start from the beginning…his name was Sasuke Uchiha he was married to Naruto Uzumaki and yes he was abused and raped on a daily basis.

Sasuke didn't know when it all started, he and Naruto used to be the perfect couple. Their relationship used to be filled with love, gifts and enjoyable sex…now it was full of pain and loneliness.

The Uchiha hissed as he lifted his body of the bed, careful not to wake the figure next to him up. If Naruto woke up before he was ready than all hell would break loose. But he managed it, and hobbled over to their tiny wardrobe and grabbed a shirt, some pants and some black boxers and threw them on.

Sasuke glanced longingly at the bathroom across the hall desperate for a nice hot shower, to cleanse the dirtiness that he felt deep inside his heart. But knew that was out of the question, since his main priority had to be the breakfast. Sighing to himself he stumbled out the room, hissing as every step he took felt like his body was on fire, and into the kitchen.

Switching on the tiny light switch, Sasuke frowned when he saw the state the kitchen was in. The table was turned over; glass littered the floor and the food from yesterday lay stale on the filthy floor.

Sasuke cursed under his breath, knowing he would be the one to have to clean it all up. It was always him; even though he didn't even make the mess or maybe he did after all it had been his fault why Naruto was in such a bad mood last night.

One he didn't have dinner ready for when the blonde returned home, two he only had beans on toast on the table and three…well there was no three but Naruto would probably say there was.

Sasuke hated how Naruto hit him over the slightest thing he did wrong or had no control over. It wasn't his fault that they were poor, because his lover kept spending their much needed money on booze.

It wasn't his fault that he couldn't get a job because Naruto wouldn't allow it, in fact he wasn't allowed to leave the flat at all without permission.

It sucked, it sucked big time. The worse of it all though was the constant physical, sexual and emotion abuse. But despite this Sasuke still loved Naruto with all his heart, even if he did hate how the blonde treated him.

Shaking his head he staggered over to the cupboard and pulled out the frying pan, putting it on the shove.

Sasuke made his way to the fridge and peeked inside, a scowl creeping across his features as he noticed the contents.

There was hardly any food left only a few eggs, a couple rashes of bacon and half a pint of milk. This meant that he would be going without breakfast and that he would have to make a trip to the supermarket.

Sasuke disliked going out, especially after such a violent night, since he always had to be careful not to bump into anyone.

Sighing he grabbed all the food from the fridge and put it all next to the frying pan, before grabbing some oil and poring it into the pan. He added the bacon and eggs and watched them sizzle to life, stirring the food occasionally.

When the food was done he grabbed a plate and put all the food on to it, his stomach grumbling from the delicious smell.

Sasuke was almost tempted to snatch a small piece of bacon for himself, but knew it would be his life's worth is he did, so he decided against it in the end.

Sighing sadly he walked over to the table and with all his strength heaved it of the floor, and into the right position.

Sasuke gripped on to his bruised lungs, closing his eyes in agony. He finally gained his composure and stood up straight, limping over to get the food and place it neatly on the chipped table.

He sat down on one of the wooden chairs, gazing out into outer space, his chin in the palm of his hand.

It was a matter of seconds before the alarm clock would go off, and Naruto would be awake, meaning another day of hell would begin.

Sasuke slumped forward in his seat, letting his head rest on the dented wooden surface, as his mind drifted off.

Actually he was so lost in thought he failed to notice Naruto enter the room, gazing at him with his deep blue eyes.

"Morning baby" He said with a cheerful smile, sitting down where the food was placed, sniffing the air at the delicious smell. "Mm the food looks and smells good this morning Sasuke."

The Uchiha tensed slightly in his seat as he lifted his head up to greet the blonde. "I'm glad you like it Naru…" His voice was soft, almost nervous as he continued to watch his lover intensely.

"Um…Naruto…" Sasuke whispered averting his eyes to his now shaking hands. Naruto swallowed some food before facing the raven with a small frown.

"Yes Sasuke." He stated in a clear, bold voice his azure orbs boring into the side of Sasuke's head.

The Uchiha bit his lip nervously before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Well I have to go to the shops to pick up some more food…and…and I was wondering…if…if…I could go see…Itachi today?" He asked in a barely audible voice.

Sasuke knew how much Naruto loathed his brother so was forbidden to see him on a regular basis. He was only allowed to call his beloved brother once a week and he missed him with all his heart.

Naruto dropped his fork onto the plate in anger, causing the smaller male to flinch. "No" was the blonde's simple reply, which caused Sasuke to hang his head sadly.

He didn't know why he was so upset about it because he already knew the answer before he even asked. "Why?" Sasuke blurted out before he could stop himself, his eyes widening in horror.

Naruto once again dropped his fork onto the plate, his body stiff and eye blazing in anger. "You know the answer to that Sasuke." He snapped taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Why did his lover have to be like this? Why couldn't he just follow orders and accept them? Maybe then he wouldn't have to lash out all the time.

Sasuke felt tears stinging his eyes as he nibbled on his bottom lip. "I know you don't like him Naru…but he's my brother." He whispered quietly, trying to make the blonde see sense, but all he was actually doing was making him angrier.

Slamming his hands down on the table, Naruto stood up, his figure looming over the raven's in a threatening sort of way.

Sasuke gulped as he gazed up into the terrifying blue orbs that he loved so much, but terrified him at the same time.

"Are you so stupid that you can't see straight? Your so called darling brother wants to split us up. Do you want that do you Sasuke? Do you?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the now shivering boy, waiting for an answer.

"No…no I don't. But Itachi wouldn't do that!" He exclaimed turning his head away from Naruto. The blonde let out a scoff and roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Off course he would, you're just too thick to notice it." He hissed glaring at his shaking husband. "He's been trying to take you away from me for years now. He even tried to keep you locked up in his house…so I wouldn't be able to see you…if it wasn't for Gaara I might not have got you back."

Sasuke shuddered remembering that fateful day, after he was 'rescued' he was beaten so badly that he ended up with five broken ribs, a sprained wrists and a black eye. He had never tried to run away again. Although Naruto didn't know the truth about that, and hoped he never will.

But unfortunately he was now banded from seeing Itachi and his other friends were constantly under watch as well.

It drove him bananas but what could he do about it? Nothing that's what.

"I know what Itachi did was wrong but he was only trying to help…" Sasuke began again in a desperate voice, but was stopped by a plate smashing to the ground.

"Shut the fuck up Sasuke!" Naruto ordered breathing heavily his fists clenched, about to strike. The smaller male opened his mouth in protest but closed it again when he felt a hand grip his raven locks.

He hissed in pain as his head was snapped back harshly, so he was now eye level with Naruto's. The look in his lover's eyes scared him and tried to squirm out of his hold, tears running down his cheeks.

Naruto smirked evilly at the raven's reaction, before throwing him off the chair and onto the floor. "Why do you have to piss me off Sasuke? Why?" He shouted kicking Sasuke's already bruised ribs, grinning in satisfactory as his lover let out a yelp of pain.

"I'm just trying to protect our relationship because I love you." Naruto continued while beating the poor Uchiha black and blue. Sasuke was in so much pain he could hardly think straight.

Suddenly the brutal hitting stopped and the battered lad curled up into a tight ball, whimpering when Naruto laid a hand on his shivering back.

"You have to realize that you belong to me and only me Sasuke and I won't let anyone take you from me." The blonde whispered in a sinister voice before standing up and heading towards the door. He glanced one last time at Sasuke and frowned when he noticed how messy the kitchen was.

"I'm going out Sasuke and when I get back I want this place spotless. Do you understand me?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke nodded his head timidly from his position on the floor.

"Good!" The blonde said before slamming the door closed, leaving the hurt Uchiha curled up on the floor, crying his eyes out.

**Yeah I don't think the first chapter turned out as good as I wanted but hey I only had an hour to write it and I'm still getting my writing mojo back. I haven't written anything much in over three months. Wow.**

**Why I'm writing such a sad story…well this is a dedication of some sorts to my sister's friend who tragically lost her own sister to violent abuse. It happens to a lot of people and it's a real sad shame. I will be careful with this story and I will try to make it as realistic as possible that's why I scrapped my mpreg idea for the story unless you want it.**

**Ok enough talking please review I would love your feedback, constructive cristism is more than welcome but flamers are not…so if you don't like the story then don't read.**

**To my other readers tell me if you want me to continue or not..XD**

**One last thing if anyone wants to beta this story please let me know I would very much appreciate **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two I have a lot more time on my hands now so expect all my stories to be updated this or next week…XDI'm so glad I've got a life again… **

Sasuke sighed in relief as he glanced around the now spotless kitchen. It had taken him a good hour to clean and remove most of the stubborn stains. There were one or two he couldn't make disappear and prayed Naruto didn't notice.

The blonde, although a complete slob at times, always wanted a clean house, especially if he had his friends around.

Sasuke strolled into the living room and fell onto one of the soft chairs, letting his body relax in comfort. He knew it wouldn't last since he still had so much to do.

The first thing he had to do was clean his and Naruto room. He shivered slightly dreading the mess that was waiting for him in the small cramped room.

Last night Naruto had gone into one of his rages yet again and off course Sasuke paid the ultimate price. Bruises covered the length of his too pale figure, bite marks and scratches too. Luckily though the blonde didn't touch his face which meant he could go and do the shopping without any hassles.

Sasuke hated each time he went out with a black eye or swollen cheek; people stared at him with pity. He hated that more than anything in the world. It was the same look his brother and friends gave him as well but there was also disappointment there to.

Sighing to his self Sasuke pushed his sore body of the chair and limped down the hall to the tiny room. Grasping the doorknob slightly, taking a deep breath before he entered the room.

Horror was one of the words Sasuke could use to describe the state of the room. Pieces of broken mirror lay scattered across the floor, bloodstains could be seen in the carpet and some spattered across the walls. Furniture was overturned and clothes sprawled all across the floor.

Sasuke felt like screaming right then and then. It would take him hours to sort all this out. He still had to go to the supermarket to get some food for the week.

Closing his eyes in defeat Sasuke let his body slide down the wall and onto the dirty floor, where he place his head between his knees.

Why did his life have to be this way? Why did he take such shit from Naruto? Why did he love Naruto so much after all he's done? Why didn't he leave?

These were the questions constantly going through his mind like a record suck on repeat.

Last night was one of the worst nights ever for him and it was his own fault.

Naruto had come home expecting a nice cooked dinner but unfortunately for Sasuke he forgot to do the shopping that day.

All they had in the cupboards were a couple cans of tomato soup and about five slices of bread, off course there was food in the fridge but he needed that for breakfast. Naruto would go ballistic if he didn't wake up to the smell of eggs and bacon in the morning.

So Sasuke made the terrible choice of serving Naruto the soup. He generally didn't think the blonde would've minded but boy he was wrong.

Naruto had returned home in an already grumpy mood, grunting, growling and muttering at everything under his breath.

Sasuke shuddered at what happened next…

FLASHBACK!

Sasuke had just put the soup into the pan a she heard the door bang open. He smiled slightly as he turned the glass on and let the soup simmer.

He then rushed into the hallway were Naruto was busy hanging up his coat, still smiling Sasuke approached him but stopped short when he saw the angry look in his lover's blue eyes.

"Naruto what's wrong? Did something happen at work?" He asked in a tentative voice, a worried look forming on his face.

The blonde just grunted and completely ignored the raven haired man, pushing him out if the way slightly as he made his way into the kitchen.

Sasuke watched him for a moment his eyes clouding over in complete sadness. It wasn't that long ago that he was greeted with a kiss and a cheerful smile. Where had that Naruto gone? He missed him and yet he was stuck with some complete stranger, who liked to hurt him on occasion.

Yet he still loved Naruto will every fibre of his being. It was strange to most but it was the truth all the same.

Letting out a sad sigh Sasuke followed Naruto into the kitchen, unaware the hurt that was about to come.

The blonde stood by the oven, staring intently at the pot of soup, with a frown on his tanned face. Sasuke gulped slightly as he slowly approached his lover.

"Where is my dinner?" Naruto snapped causing Sasuke to retreat slightly as he hanged his head for a moment.

"It's on the stove…" He whispered causing the blonde to growl lowly, turning his head and body so he was fully facing the raven.

Sasuke could see the anger deep inside the azure orbs and he couldn't help but step back in fear. He knew he had done something wrong.

"What do you mean?" The blonde hissed his eyes narrowing as he motioned to the soup. "Are you telling me this…is what I'm having for dinner?"

Sasuke started shaking with fear as he nodded his head. "It's all we have…" he whispered in a meek voice, jumping when he heard a loud crash.

Biting his lip slightly the Uchiha glanced up and saw a few plates smashed across the floor. He couldn't help but sigh in relief at knowing the food was ok.

Plates could be replaced and they forever were but if Naruto went a whole night without something to eat then…he shivered just thinking about it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S ALL WE HAVE?" Naruto roared making Sasuke jump again, stepping back in fear. "DIDN'T YOU GO TO THE SUPERMARKET?"

Sasuke gulped and shook his head a few tears running down his cheeks. "No I'm sorry…" He whispered in a pitiful voice.

This seemed to anger the blonde even more as he grabbed Sasuke by the hair, making the latter let out a pained scream, more tears dripping from his eyes.

"You're sorry…you're sorry." He growled forcing Sasuke's head back even more so he was looking at him straight in the eye, before dragging in over to where the soup was beginning to boil.

"How the fuck am I supposed to enjoy crap like that?" He snarled forcing the raven's head to go right near the boiling hot pan.

Sasuke let out a yelp and closed his eyes in fear. He then felt his body hit something hard and instantly knew he was on the floor, a kick soon followed soon after followed by a couple more.

"Just get dinner ready you worthless bitch!" Naruto ordered as he finally stopped the beating. Sasuke nodded and quickly got up, ignoring the pain in his now bruised side.

Tears ran freely down his pale cheeks now as he limped over to the oven and turned it off. He hoped the soup tasted good since he didn't stir it that often. Grabbing two bowls from the cupboard he poured the mixture in and then grabbed some bread.

Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Sasuke to bring his dinner. He finally did and they both sat down to eat.

They both ate in complete silence for a couple of minutes before the sound the sound of something smashing on the wooden floor could be heard yet again.

Naruto had thrown his dinner on to the floor, causing a stain to dominate the floor. Sasuke kept his head bowed for a minute.

"THAT WAS DISGUSTING!" Naruto bellowed wiping his mouth, trying to get rid of the horrible taste. His blue eyes then turned to Sasuke, his mouth barred slightly and a growl escaped from it.

"How dare you try and feed me this crap!" He shouted once again. Sasuke finally looked up, knowing the blonde hated it when he thought he was being ignored.

"I'm sorry…" he said again hoping his lover would accept it and move on. Naruto let out an animalistic growl and pushing his chair back, making it crash onto the floor with a loud bang.

He made his way over to his lover, towering over the smaller male, he once again grabbed the silky locks his husband processed, and with his other hard he swiped everything of the table.

Sasuke winced as he heard the crash, knowing that he would be going hungry until he went to the shops tomorrow. His stomach was growling hungrily as another whimper escaped his ruby lips.

Sasuke screamed in pain as his head was suddenly banged into the side of the table, his head being held by Naruto strong hand. He couldn't move as the blonde leaned down and began to whisper something into his ear.

"You ungrateful bitch! I love you, take care of you and make sure you have a nice place to live and all I ask for is a nice home cooked meal. Is that so hard to ask?" Naruto questioned although Sasuke knew it was rhetorical.

"Instead I come home to this shit and now I'll have to go without tonight and it's all because of you." The Uchiha moaned at the painful pressure on his head, his vision fading slightly. He hoped the darkness would come soon to relive him from the upcoming events, but it wasn't to be.

The blonde pulled his head back a wave of dizziness hitting him dead on as he tried to focus on his lover. Naruto released him and he fell to the floor in a heap.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was made into, a snivelling wreck that let his lover walk all over him. Why was he letting Naruto treat him like this?

Eyes narrowing slightly the Uchiha slowly stood up, his whole figure shaking with rage as he glared at the source of his problems.

"How are you come in here and blame me for all of this?" Sasuke said in a calm and eerie voice, gathering up as much courage as he could. He was shaking badly he knew that and he knew he would pay for his little outburst later. But for once he was going to have his say.

"Yeah you go to work and you bring the money in but most of that goes towards drink or yourself. You don't give two shits about me or how I feel." Sasuke continued causing Naruto eyes to widen in shock for a moment before anger returned to them. His fists were clenched waiting for the raven to finish so he could teach him a lesson he would never forget.

"I am fed up with all the shit you cause me Naruto. I love you but if you don't change your ways then…" Sasuke was cut off by a humourless laugh as the blonde stared at him with amusement.

"What? You'll leave me? We both know that won't happen besides I'm the only one who will have your sorry ass. No one else wants you…" He insisted. Sasuke shook his head trying to stop his brain from believing such lies.

"That's not true a lot of people want me not just you." Sasuke shouted his fists clenched tightly as he tried to fight the tears.

Naruto laughed again this time much louder. "They want a good fuck that's all. They fuck you and then throw you out with the rest of the garbage. Face it Sasuke you're a worthless bitch who nobody wants, apart from me that is."

The hurtful comments hit Sasuke hard but he swallowed the painful lump in the back of his throat and forced a glare Naruto's way.

"That's not true…people do care Itachi…." There was a harsh laugh radiating from the room, making the raven haired man snap his mouth shut.

"What did you just say?" Naruto snarled hate oozing from his entire being at the mention of his lover's older sibling. He and Itachi didn't see eye to eye at all in fact they both despised each other.

Naruto didn't like the way the older Uchiha butted into his and Sasuke's business. He would often comment on how he was mistreating his lover, luckily Sasuke always smiled and denied anything was wrong.

Naruto got so fed up one day he told Itachi not to come around again and even stopped Sasuke from going around theirs most days. He knew his lover didn't like it but quite honestly he couldn't give two shits.

"Do you really think Itachi gives a hoot about you?" Naruto laughed a cruel humourless laugh that made Sasuke freeze with the utmost fear.

"Itachi left you to the wolves. He doesn't care either think about it…does he call? No! Does he come 'round? No because you're the last thing on his mind and if you're talking about the rest of those Uchiha nobs then you can stop right there." Naruto was breathing heavily after his crude comments.

Sasuke was on the verge of a breakdown now; his bottom lip was trembling badly, causing the blonde to roll his eyes. Most of the time he hated to see his lover cry, sometimes loved it but there were times he found it to be annoying.

"What are you going to cry because I told you the truth?" Naruto asked a completely hurt Sasuke, the boy's heart was breaking into a thousand pieces.

Sasuke knew he shouldn't listen to what Naruto said about Itachi and his family, they did love him, they did. But the blonde's constant remarks and the fact that he had yet to see his mum and dad these past six months says it all.

No he couldn't think like that! If he did Naruto would have won and he would've lost the only thing that he had left…his sanity.

The blonde's abuse was slowly tearing up apart, ripping him bit by bit on the inside. He knew once he was totally broken there was no going back and he knew that day was approaching. A feeling of dread and horror came over Sasuke…anger and sadness followed until he couldn't control his feelings.

"SHUT UP! JUAT SHUT THE FUCK UP! IF ANYONE'S PARENTS HATE THEM IT'S YOURS! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME THEY WROTE HUH! THAT'S RIGHT NEVER! SO YOU CAN FUCK OFF ABOUT MINE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Sasuke yelled so loud it seemed like the walls shook by the impact.

Silence followed soon after the only sounds dominating the room were Sasuke's heavy breathing. Naruto looked totally taken back by the outburst before his eyes narrowed into slits and he charged at his lover.

Screams could be heard from outside, kicks and punches resounded of the walls in horror. That night Sasuke paid the price for his actions and it was only the small fraction of what was to come in the months and years to follow.

END FLASHBACK

A few more tears escaped Sasuke eyes as he relived the terrible memories of the previous night. Why did it have to be that way? Why did the bad memories dominate the good?

Sasuke knew he had plenty of terrific memories of his and Naruto's earlier days together and he would be filled with happiness when thinking about them. But they also gave him a tremendous amount of pain so he tried to forget about the good old days, because he knew he would never get them back.

Sighing to his self, Sasuke removed his aching body from the floor and decided to brave the outside world and do the shopping first, the housework could wait.

Sasuke knew Naruto was more concerned about having a nice cooked meal waiting for him then a nice house.

But more than that the raven haired man didn't want a repeat of last night, but he also didn't want to go out in the cold weather.

Sasuke knew Naruto had given his face a good bashing to and since it wasn't summer he couldn't go out wearing sunglasses. It meant people would be staring at him and he would have to make some lame excuses why his face was in such a state.

But he had no choice if he didn't want another beating. Letting out another sigh Sasuke stumbled over to the small chest of drawers that held a small amount of his clothing.

Sasuke didn't have many clothes since he just couldn't afford them, well he could but Naruto hated when he dipped into his savings.

The blonde was a bit old fashioned always seeing the fact that he was the man of the house and he should be the one to provide. But he never did all the money the blonde earned went on booze or his own self, leaving Sasuke with barely anything at all.

Even when they ate Sasuke had just enough to keep him going for the day and nothing more, some days he would even go without lunch and he hardly ate breakfast at all.

Thinking about food made his tummy growl in hunger so he quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a tee and headed out the door to do his morning nearly afternoon shopping for the week.

**I think I totally went wrong on this chapter and I'm sorry about the horrible update. The next chapter will include Itachi though and his lover…but I'm not going to say who it is or whether it's a man or woman. XD I was also going to put some rape in but I don't want to much of that in either try and spread it out a bit and plus I didn't think it was the right time.**

**I know Sasuke is OOC in this fic like my others…there's just something about Sasuke being a vulnerable Uke that everyone loves XD but I'll be doing quite a few flashbacks where Sasuke and Naruto are in character.**

**Also I'm putting a poll up to see if anyone wants mpreg in the story. I think it will be good because most boyfriend/husbands sometimes control their lovers by blackmailing them with the kids, but if you don't want it then that's fine.**

**Also I was wondering if you prefer to have Sasuke's parents alive or dead…**

**Please review and please no flaming constructive cristism is welcome though…**

**See you next time if you all want a another chapter XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings for this chapter: Torture, rape and bondage**

Sasuke walked home carrying a couple bags of groceries, his body ached all over from the strain he was putting his weak body through.

It was almost sundown, which meant it was nearly seven at night. This caused Sasuke to gulp and pick up the pace, knowing there would be severe consequences if by 7:30 he didn't get home, tidy up and have dinner ready, Naruto would not be pleased.

He was about two-thirds of the way home and he was just passing an ally way that actually went towards his brother's house.

Sasuke sighed thinking about the brother he never saw any more when a pair of strong arms grabbed him from behind, making him squeak and dropping the shopping bags on the grounds.

Sasuke was about to shout at the man to let go when a firm hand clamped over his mouth, silencing his protests.

The raven haired male instantly began to struggle against his attackers hold as he was pulled into the dark alley way and out of sight of wondering eyes. He was pushed up against a hard brick wall, the hand never leaving his mouth.

Sasuke's frightened onyx orbs travelled upwards to stare at his captors face, their depths widening at seeing Itachi standing there with a serious expression on his face.

"Mmpph?" Sasuke asked in irritation and slight fear. Itachi raised a finger to his lips in a motion telling him to be quiet.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he began to squirm, trying to get out of his brother's tight grip, but Itachi just held on tighter, being careful not to hurt him though.

"Be still Sasuke." Itachi ordered gently into his little brother's ear loosening his hold slightly. Sasuke shook his head not knowing what Itachi had planned or if he was mad for choosing Naruto.

Itachi let out a sigh and cupped the younger's chin in the palm of his hand, lifting his head so they were looking into each other's eyes. The younger Uchiha was shocked by the gentle and caring look in his brother's dark orbs

"I'm not going to hurt you Sasuke. I just want to talk." Itachi promised his eyes somewhat pleading with Sasuke.

The smaller male thought about it for a second before slowly nodding. Itachi finally let go but still held his brother's chin in his hand, his gentle expression vanishing and a serious one replacing it.

"Now you are going to be quiet and listen to me because you need to hear what I have to say." The taller of the two instructed.

"I-Itachi…" Sasuke started but instantly clamped his mouth shut at the warning look his older brother gave him.

Itachi eyed his brother's appearance and anger began to bubble up inside him. "Sasuke…Did he do this to you?" He hissed already knowing the answer but he wanted to hear it from his beloved little brother.

The boy had cuts and bruises going up his arms, a black eye and to his utmost horror he was limping from what he could tell earlier. He was also nothing but skin and bones, Itachi had a feeling that if he lifted Sasuke's shirt he would be able to see and count every bone poking out of the skin.

The youngest Uchiha shook Itachi's hand from his chin, stepping back with shame etched to his face. Suddenly a strong pair of comforting arms was instantly wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer to his brother's warm body.

Sasuke closed his eyes and relaxed in the embrace just wanting to stay like this for a couple of minutes. It was so nice to be in Itachi's arms again just like how he was when he was little.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered placing his chin on top of his little brother's head as he continued. "This has to stop…You have to leave him."

Sasuke shook his head and Itachi sighed before carrying on, feeling slightly angry not only at Naruto but Sasuke as well. He wished his brother could finally see the light and get out of the relationship before he was killed.

"Sasuke I know you're scared and a part of you doesn't want to leave him but if you stay he's going to really hurt you or worse kill you." He warned hoping the message was sinking in.

It really hurt Itachi at how isolated from everyone Sasuke had become, none of his friends saw him and his family was off limits.

The words of truth caused tears to leak from Sasuke's eyes at the pain and shame of everything but despite that he loved the blonde with all his heart and he couldn't live without him.

"I-I can't…I…he hurts me…but I still love him….Itachi…I still love him…" Sasuke sobbed as he crashed into his brother's broad chest, letting warm arms wrap around his skinny form yet again. "B-but I'm so scared…I'm afraid he'll leave me."

Itachi closed his eyes tightly, his brain desperately wanted to say something but his mouth wouldn't let him. He was too surprised at what Sasuke said, it was something he couldn't understand, but he wanted to.

"Sasuke what Naruto is doing to you is wrong on so many levels…he has isolated you from your family and friends. When was the last time you saw Sakura?" Itachi enquired. The young raven haired man opened his lips to speak before they closed again as he hung his head in shame.

The truth was he hadn't seen any of his friends in at least six months maybe more. It made his heart slump in loneliness and regret. But the thought of losing his blonde lover was ten times worse.

Itachi noticed the turmoil on Sasuke's face and shook his head sadly. "Naruto is making you submit to him by scaring you to the point where you're terrified to leave him. Sasuke…please I don't want you to live like this…the love that you and Naruto had is long gone or it's turned into something so cruel and heart breaking. You have to let it go before Naruto truly hurts you."

Tears of anguish ran down Sasuke's pale cheeks as he frantically shook his head. "I-I just c-can't." He sobbed brokenly into his hand. The pain in his body and heart hurt, it hurt a lot. He could feel his soul breaking and he knew if it totally shattered he would be nothing but a broken toy.

Sasuke didn't know if he had the strength to leave Naruto, the blonde was his everything the only one who told him he was loved or paid attention to him. But those moments were rare and the bad always took over, maybe Itachi was right.

"B-but I love him…" The young Uchiha whispered pitifully. It was the only thing he could think to say. He wanted to believe in his own words and he did on some level but maybe just maybe he had his doubts.

Itachi let out an angry growl as soon as the words left Sasuke's lips, making the smaller male flinch slightly. "How can you say you love him? How can you love someone who beats you up, belittles you and wipes away every ounce of confidence you have?"

Sasuke shook his head more tears spilling from his onyx orbs his body shaking like a leaf as his older brother continued his rant.

"He has cheated on you, humiliated you and yet you go back to him every time. You forgive him for everything that he has put you through. Will it always be that way Sasuke? Even if Naruto goes to far will you still forgive him? I hope you come to your senses before it's too late, before he kills you because I can't lose you. I love you so much little brother." Itachi finished. He brought up a hand and frowned when he notice a wet texture on the tips of his fingers. He was crying.

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, shaking his head. He didn't want to hear such things because he knew every word Itachi uttered was true, but he didn't want to believe it. Naruto was the love of his life and he was not about to let him go.

The smaller of the two pushed the taller one away, turning his back to him but not moving a muscle after that. He was shaking so badly from fear, anger and pain, his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest.

Sasuke jumped slightly when a tentative hand was placed on his shoulder, making him glanced at it for a mere second. No one said anything for five minutes, the silence between them was deafening.

The young raven haired Uchiha finally couldn't stand the tension and slowly turned around, revealing miserable tear filled eyes to the older.

A look of determination passed on Itachi's face as he grabbed Sasuke's other shoulder and brought his face closer to his. This was his only chance to try and convince Sasuke to leave Naruto and he wasn't going to let his brother go until he at least tried one more time.

"Please…Sasuke….you are my little brother and I love you more than anything in the world. I swore the day you were born that I would protect you and it hurts me that I can't, not in this situation anyway." Itachi said his voice full of pain and guilt, making Sasuke feel ten times worse.

It felt like he was letting everyone down, his friends, his brother and Naruto, maybe his lover was right he was worthless.

Sasuke glanced at the sky and his dark eyes widened as he noticed the dark atmosphere around him. How long had he been here? What time was it? Oh no Naruto was going to kill him. He instantly removed his shoulders from Itachi's hands and went to pick up the groceries, checking if everything was still there.

But before the younger Uchiha left he turned to face his brother one last time, stepping up to him and wrapping his arms around him. "I love you to big brother and thank you for looking out for me, but I'm ok. Tell mother and father that I love them." Sasuke whispered as he let his brother go and began to walk away.

Itachi reached out a hand. "Sasuke…please." He begged but the words fell on deaf ears as his little brother continued to walk away, leaving him behind once again.

"Goodbye Itachi." Sasuke whispered as he stepped out of the alleyway gazing up at the stars as he continued on home. 

**~House (Basement)**

Naruto paced up and down the small room, his face was scrunched up in anger. He was so pissed off it was unbelievable.

Neji had just called him and told him he spotted Sasuke in some dank alleyway with none other than Itachi Uchiha, his lover's older brother.

The blonde felt worry and anger seep into his veins at the disgusting thought of Sasuke in the arms of another man and his own brother at that. From what Neji had said it seemed quite serious his husband was hugging the bloke crying.

How dare he? Naruto had told him not to go anywhere near that brother of his, mainly because of his meddling but he also didn't like the way he stared at his lover.

Naruto was now waiting for the little bastard to return home so he could deliver his punishment for not only being in Itachi's arms but being late to.

It was 9:00 at night and his lover knew he got home from work at seven thirty. The blonde liked to come home to a nice cooked meal and his husbands loving embrace, not a cold house and no lover in sight, and to top it off he was starving. Oh no Naruto knew Sasuke was going to get it good when he stepped through the door, it was going to be a night that his little raven would remember for a long, long time.

The blonde felt he had to put Sasuke in his pace otherwise he would leave him, he already had proof that Sasuke was hitting on his brother and maybe spreading his legs for him like a whore that he was.

The slut was so desperate for a quick fuck he was willing to even use Itachi, his own flesh and blood to do so, proving to him that his husband would open his legs for anyone who offered it. It made him feel sick.

He already had the bedroom ready for his fun and had all the items he wanted to use on Sasuke ready as well. He sat on the couch crossing his legs and waiting patiently for Sasuke to come back home.

Naruto finally bent down after calming himself somewhat, his anger could wait until later, and he pulled out a box of what looked like branding irons that his father kept when they lived on the farm. The blonde grabbed the irons and carried them upstairs into the living room.

He reached out towards the fireplace and turned it on to its highest setting, enjoying the feeling of warmth on his skin, before he grabbed the irons and shoved them into the blazing hot flames.

Naruto then put something in front of the fireplace to obscure the burning hot branding irons from Sasuke's eyes. It would be more fun if his little raven didn't know what was coming to him. He was going to have a lot of fun and watch Sasuke squirm and beg for mercy.

The bedroom was all ready for their 'fun' and had all the items that he was going to use. All he had to do now is wait for his husband's arrival.

Naruto smirked briefly, sitting down on the soft leather couch, watching the front door intently waiting for Sasuke to walk through the door.

Sasuke stared up at his apartment, trying to stop the butterflies from fluttering around in his stomach as he slowly took one step at a time. Each step was pure torture as he walked towards his pending doom.

The young man already knew he was going to receive a beating, a horrible beating at that and his already sore body was screaming at him in protest, to run, to save himself but he couldn't turn away.

Sasuke actually wasn't that bothered about the beating because that was a natural occurrence but he knew this time it was going to be worse. He was late and hadn't yet tided up nor did he have his husband's dinner ready.

The Uchiha shook his head trying to not to think about the inevitable as he paused outside his front door, gripping the door handle tightly before slowly pulling it down and opening the door.

The door creaked in the darkness as Sasuke stepped through the threshold. The lights were off but the raven knew his husband was home because his car was parked in the street.

Sasuke hoped Naruto was in bed maybe then he could avoid the beating until tomorrow, sighing he shut the door and made his way towards the living room.

Sasuke jumped when he heard a noise behind him and slowly turned around, gulping when he saw Naruto sitting there, staring at him with a glare, legs crossed and arms folded across his shirtless chest.

"Evening Sasuke…" Naruto spat through gritted teeth, trying to contain his full anger, but it was becoming a difficult thing.

"Evening…um I'm sorry I'm late Naruto…I got a little distracted….and lost track of time." Sasuke quickly replied, spewing excuses and hoping the blonde would leave it at that. He bit his lips when Naruto remained silent and made his way towards the kitchen, placing the bag of groceries down on the table.

The young Uchiha shivered when he heard his lover get up and walk towards him, his footsteps making light tapping noises on the polished wood floor.

Sasuke felt his heartbeat race as his fear began to take over, he could tell Naruto was mad, no not mad…furious so he hurried over to the sink and turned on the water waiting for it to go hot.

Sasuke, upon having been in the abusive relationship for so long, had picked up a habit that he usually did whenever he was scared, or felt like he was in trouble and knew he was going to receive a beating or worse from his husband.

When Sasuke ever felt these things he would go in search for the nearest sink or bathtub, turn the hot water on and put his hands under the warm h2o.

The young Uchiha couldn't understand why he did this very strange but comforting act, all he knew was that it made him feel calm. It was a way for him to deal with his nerves of his impending doom, calming him down enough to avoid a panic attack.

But sometimes the habit alone wasn't enough because the fear would be too much for him to bear, this would cause him to turn the temperature up as far as it could go, burning his hands, making them go red and slightly swollen.

Sasuke had tried to keep the habit from his violent husband from going in a different room to where Naruto was, but unfortunately he was caught out.

It had been when he had accidently broke on of the blonde's favourite wine glasses when he was washing up, he had knocked the glass and it shattered into a million pieces on the hard wooden floor.

The raven went into a right panic, picked up the broken shards and discarded them into the trash can, hoping Naruto wouldn't notice.

But the fear in his heart was so evident and he needed something to calm his nerves, so when he heard his husband walk through the front door, he instantly went in search for a tap.

He knew he was in trouble when he heard his husband's angry shouts, demanding him to come down stairs.

Sasuke remember being so shaken up that day that he disobeyed and went into their bathroom, turned the hot water tap on and let his hands fall into the water.

About a minute later Naruto had come storming up the stairs with a plastic bin bag in hand, with the broken wine glass in it and a furious expression on his face.

By that time Sasuke was burning his hands under the intense heat but he was so scared all he could think of was the pain that was going to come instead of the pain he was in.

The pain wasn't what he remembered most or his husband's angry look, no it was the pure amusement that crept upon the blonde's face when he saw him with his hands under the burning water, tears streaming down his face.

The blonde just laughed at his pain, there was no comfort or anything just plain amusement at him hurting himself.

When Naruto had found him the look of shock on his face easily morphed into laughter at finding his husband doing something so stupid.

The laughter was deep and hurtful to Sasuke's ears because the shame was too much, his darkest secret was found out and he knew Naruto would milk it for what it was worth.

He was right, Naruto would make fun of him whenever he would start doing it, and this would cause the Uchiha to grow even more scared and this caused him to turn the water up hotter, because he was so frightened being under the blonde's sinister lustful gaze.

Another way for Naruto to torment him was pulling his hands from the tap before he was ready. Sasuke never liked being away from his comfort zone until he was ready. When his husband did this cruel act he would shake and cry and try so desperately to get back to the one thing that made him sane. This just caused his sadistic husband to laugh at his physical and mental pain that he was causing the younger male.  
>Sasuke shook his head, removing past thoughts from his head because right now he was too busy watching Naruto and he was scared very scared.<p>

There was no amusement or need to humiliate him in those blue eyes of his, no there was only anger, lust, blood lust and complete insane rage. Sasuke let out a small whimper knowing he was in for it now.

The Uchiha opened his mouth to explain but no sound came out, steam came from the tap as he turned the temperature up on the water, tears were crusading down his cheeks as he let out soft sobs, trying to hold back from completely breaking down.

Naruto watched Sasuke shake uncontrollably in terror, letting out an annoyed growl as he marched over to the fridge and grabbed a can of sprite before turning on his heel and exiting the room.

He made his way into the bathroom to seek through his medicine cabinet for some sleeping pills he usually took to help him sleep.

The blonde on occasion had used the pills on Sasuke but for some unknown reason he would never get knocked out from them, even though they were strong, but they did make his the raven sick and dizzy which was perfect for him.

After pocketing the pills he bent down to reach into a lower cupboard and pulled out a bottle of liquid sedative. Naruto smirked as he looked at the bottle and clutched it tightly as a dark look came over his face.

'He's so going to wish he never opened his legs for Itachi…stupid fucking slut!' Naruto thought furiously as he quickly grabbed a glass and filled it with some sprite before popping a sleeping pill into the liquid, waiting for it to dissolve into the soda.

Once the blonde was satisfied that Sasuke wouldn't be able to see the drink was drugged he walked into his small study. He walked over to the desk that held a newish desktop computer on top and rummaged through one of the drawers, pulling out an unused cloth.

He pulled out a bottle of chloroform and poured it on the soft cloth then walked back into the kitchen to find Sasuke seated at the kitchen table, tears running rapidly down his pale cheeks. 

"Drink that! You need fluids or you're going to cry yourself until you're fucking dehydrated." Naruto sneered.

Sasuke bit his lip wondering why Naruto hadn't done anything to hurt him yet; he picked up his drink and drowned it.

Naruto watched him closely as he walked over to the sink and poured himself a glass of cold water, feeling the refreshing liquid seep down his throat.

He watched Sasuke from the corner of his eye as his husband casually drank his drink unaware of the impending doom that he was in.

Sasuke turned around briefly to stare at the blonde who gave him a small smile, before a deadly frown replaced it.

It was so easy to fool his unsuspecting husband that he was not planning to do anything, but in truth he was going to make the smaller man pay deadly and make him beg for mercy. By the time he was done with the little bitch he would never dare cross him again.

There was silence throughout the room as both man continued to drown their drinks, as soon as Sasuke finished his that's when Naruto began to speak, his expression dark and his voice thick with anger.

"So…Sasuke…was Itachi good?" He asked as he took a step closer to his unsuspecting husband, who had gone stiff in his seat. "Did he fuck you like you always wanted? How was it? Was it everything you've ever dreamed of?"

Naruto was now right behind Sasuke blocking his escape, he pulled out the drugged cloth and got ready to pounce.

Sasuke jumped in terror, sending the glass tumbling to the floor, smashing into tiny of pieces as he looked up at Naruto in confusion. He couldn't stop the tremors from running down his spine.

'H-how does he know I was with my brother?' Sasuke asked himself not understanding what was going on. He also couldn't understand why Naruto would think he and Itachi did anything, all he could think of was that one of his husband's friends caught him in Itachi's embrace and got the wrong idea.

His mind screamed at him to explain or even better run, to get out of there, knowing that he was in a shit load of trouble.

Sasuke tried to stand up but was pushed back into the chair, a strange smelling cloth placed over his nose. He tried to struggle out of his husband's harsh grip as panic began to seep into his mind and bones again.

The young Uchiha tried to hold his breath as soon as he realized the cloth was drugged but couldn't hold in in when Naruto gripped his middle with such pressure it hurt, actually he felt his ribs beginning to crack under the force.

It all became too much and Sasuke accidently let out a breath, breathing in the unknown substance, his struggles became weaker until they stopped completely as he fell limp in the blonde's arms.

Naruto watched him fall unconscious, but he wasn't smiling at his triumph over hurting his lover, because he was so angry. He picked Sasuke up bridal style and carried him to their room, where it was already set up for their fun.

There were leather restraints strapped around each bed post and then another cuff on the end of the restraint to bind a person to the bed. 

Naruto quickly stripped Sasuke of every article of clothing and placed him on the bed, strapping his wrists to the restraints, bringing his hands above his head.

He then grabbed some other restraints that were attached to the bed, but hanging from the sides. He adjusted them before strapping them to both of Sasuke's thighs, pulling on the adjuster so his legs slowly parted; making his lover spread his legs all ready for him.

After making sure the raven was in the position he wanted him in, Naruto walked over to the nightstand, where different size dildos, a knife, a large vibrator, a cock ring, a bit gag and a blindfold lay instead of the lamp that was usually there.

Naruto frowned and glanced back at his drugged and unconscious raven and his glare intensified as he remembered what Neji had told him. Sasuke was thinking about leaving there amazing marriage and elope with Itachi. His blood boiled with rage just thinking about it.

He pulled the straps that were attached to each end of the bar back behind the raven's head and buckled them tightly together with the small metal fastener.

Not being able to hold in his anger any longer, the blonde stormed over to Sasuke and grabbed the raven's jaw, pulling his mouth open until his lips parted enough for him to shove the bit gag in.

The metal bar, which was slightly cushion by a thick leather material so it would damage teeth, was pushed deeper in his lover's disobedient mouth, making it hard for him to breathe through his nose since most of his oral passageway was blocked. This meant Sasuke had to breathe through his nose.

Naruto then proceeded to strap the metal straps behind his head, making sure the bit gag was secure and wouldn't come off during his punishment.

That was when Naruto grabbed the vibrator, getting ready to start his fun, as he positioned it to Sasuke's quivering hole before roughly shoving the whole thing inside his lover's ass with no preparation or anything.

Sasuke winced and let out a small whine as he began to stir, feeling a stinging pain in his rear.

Naruto let out a growl not the slightest bit satisfied with his bitch's pain at all, he wanted more. He wanted to hurt Sasuke more and more until he screamed and beg in mercy.

He reached out and turned the vibrator up to its highest setting and smirked when Sasuke let out a muffled cry as the quivering object began moving rigorously around inside his body.

Sasuke let out a muffled whine as the vibrations became to much, they were so strong it wasn't near pleasurable, it was fucking uncomfortable.

He opened his eyes fully, waiting for the drug to wear off as he glanced around the room, his eyes landing on his blonde lover, who stood just to the side of the bed, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Mmpppffh?" Sasuke cried trying to call Naruto's name not realizing he was gagged and tied up. But once he tried to speak and failed at it he let out a small noise of confusion as he looked down at himself, before realizing he was total nude and tied to their bed with his legs spread wide.

Sasuke started to panic as he realized he was totally defenceless and it scared the hell out of him. Naruto had never attempted something like this before. He never tied him up making sure he couldn't escape the beating or the torment that followed, and he certainly never gagged him because the blonde loved to hear him cry in pain, it was the highlight of his lover's day.

It was now confirmed once and for all in his mind that he was in deep trouble now, if the blonde was willing to use a gag to keep him quiet. He was certain that he was doomed to a very unpleasant experience that might even be worse than rape itself.

"So?" Naruto began making Sasuke snap his head in his direction. Once he knew he had the raven's full attention he continued, his tone getting darker and darker every word he spoke.

"You never answered my question. Did you spread your slutty legs for Itachi? So your own brother could fuck you because you're nothing but a worthless two cent whore who will let anything touch him?" Naruto screamed at his lover before punching him hard in the face, making the Uchiha let out a muffled cry of pain as his cheek began to throb.

Sasuke whimpered and turned his head to the side, being unable to move it any futher. He was now terrified, never had he seen Naruto this angry before.

"Well did you?" Naruto demanded as he bellowed into Sasuke's ear, making the poor man quickly shake his head, in order to tell the blonde nothing happened between him and his brother.

The look in Naruto's azure orbs became something on the verge of frightening than hell itself as he continued to rant in his poor lover's ear.

"You fucking lair! You are fucking cheating on me! You stupid slut! I have one fucking round with Gaara and break it off because I love you so much and yet I find out that you're fucking your own flesh and blood! Your own brother! You are nothing but a fucking whore Sasuke! A disgusting dirty whore! No wonder no one wants to touch you! You deserve everything that is coming to you!" Naruto screamed at the terrified raven, who closed his eyes and began to sob softy.

Sasuke couldn't stop the tears even if he tried the cruel words Naruto spoke hurt so much, even more than being raped and violated.

None of what Naruto was saying about him and Itachi was true about him and Itachi having a sexual relationship. But it hurt to know what his husband thought of him and it hurt even more to know the blonde was cheating on him. But it was the horrible names that his lover spat that hit him the hardest. 

Itachi had once again been right and he should have ended the relationship a long time ago or never attempted to return home. But now Sasuke wasn't sure leaving the blonde was a smart idea. He was willing to do anything to make sure that Sasuke never double crossed him, no leaving his deranged husband was out of the question, because from the look in his lover's blue eyes he would kill him if he ever left him.

"Stop crying you stupid bitch! You deserve it and I'm going to make sure you remember who you fucking belong to!" Naruto yelled kicking Sasuke in the stomach, making the younger male groan in pain.

Naruto's hand wondered down to Sasuke's ass and he pulled the vibrating sex toy from Sasuke's abused hole and turned it off. He tossed it carelessly over his shoulder, not caring where it landed.

The blonde then proceeded in pulling his pants off, freeing his already hard cock from its prison. He climbed on the bed, holding Sasuke's thighs to support himself as he positioned his member to his lover's entrance.

Naruto glared mercilessly into terrified black orbs before thrusting inside all the way, without any warning, despite Sasuke's desperate muffled pleads.

Sasuke shrieked into the bit gag as Naruto tore his insides. The blonde getting annoyed with the raven's constant shrieks slammed his head against the headboard, making him see stars as his head began to bleed from the wound that was inflicted.

"Shut the hell up or I'll give you a fucking reason to cry, fucking slut!" The blonde hissed in a low and deadly tone, causing his husband to shake in terror trying to calm himself down, so he wouldn't upset Naruto any further.

"Mmmmmmpppppffggh!" Sasuke cried as Naruto continued to pound his ass ruthlessly and causing blood to leak from his ass. He cried, he felt so ashamed, so pitiful and useless.

It wasn't until finely he became a bit numb back there that Naruto finely stopped and stared down angrily at his raven lover.

He then left the room and Sasuke watched as he left and let out a small _'Thank you'_ to god in his head as he realized it was over, until he felt his heart drop into his stomach when his husband came back into the room with what looked like long metal sticks that were glowing red.

Sasuke was confused until he saw steam coming of the metal and a letter at the end of it that was gleaming red from the heat. It took Sasuke a few seconds to realize what Naruto was about to do, and when he finely did he started to panic.

"Mmmm! Mmmph! Mmmhmm!" Sasuke pleaded trying to get away from Naruto by trying to sink further into the bed, but the restraints would not allow him to move very far.

Naruto lowered the hot metal down to Sasuke's stomach and the panicked raven started to squirm and wriggle trying to move his body away from the fearsome iron.

Naruto suddenly pressed the hot metal into the far side of his belly on the right side and he pressed it in hard and Sasuke cried in agony it hurt so bad he could feel his flesh burning, finely his blond haired husband lifted the metal away from his skin revealing a letter 'N' burnt into his stomach which was now darkened, burnt, and bleeding.

Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto grabbed another iron and did the same with it right next to the 'N' and making him cry in pain from the burning against his skin. When his husband lifted it up the letter 'A' was left in his skin.

Naruto picked up a third iron bar and pressed it into his skin too next to the 'A' which also made it land directly over his navel making it burn horribly as the hot iron burned its mark over top of it. Sasuke sobbed hysterically he couldn't believe what Naruto was doing to him it hurt so bad. Naruto lifted this iron up revealing an 'R'.

Sasuke now knew what Naruto was burning into his skin, and it made him want to bawl until he died, he watched Naruto lift another iron and press it into his skin, again he screamed in pain until Naruto lifter it leaving a 'U' in his belly's flesh.

"Fucking slut...you are mine! You belong to no one else! And if you ever do this again I'll fucking kill you!" Naruto yelled pressing another iron and lifting it later leaving a 'T'.

Sasuke started to cry harder he was in so much pain he wanted to pass out and never wake up.

Finely Naruto picked up the last iron and this time he used his anger and rage as he slammed the hot iron into Sasuke's soft flesh on his belly and watched the flesh sizzle and make soft hissing sounds as Sasuke screamed and screamed, though it was pointless due to the gag, and thrashed and writhed on the bed while tears of pain and emotional hurt streamed down his face.

Finely Naruto pulled the hot metal off of Sasuke's stomach which left the letter 'O' which finished him marking his name on Sasuke's body permanently marking the raven as his forever.

Naruto then leaned down and lay on the bed and unbuckled the restraints around Sasuke's thighs letting them fall limply back onto the bed.

He climbed on top of the younger male and laid on top of him his elbows resting on his husband's chest which was rising and falling quickly due to the pain and complete panic running through him.

He stared in terror as the blond leaned down towards his face, he would have kicked him off he wanted to, but he was so scared and he wanted comfort, he wanted Naruto to tell him he was sorry for hurting him, and that he still loved him.

He wanted their love to revive but he was too scared to ask for it. He loved Naruto with everything he had, and he wanted him to love him again. He wanted to be loved by someone.

He wanted Naruto tell him that everything was okay and that it would not happen again, but he knew he wouldn't do that.

Naruto leaned down and licked Sasuke's top lip that was wrapped around the bit gag in his mouth. Sasuke whimpered as tears streamed down his face.

Naruto smiled for the first time he had seen him tonight. "I love you baby...but I don't ever want to see you with that bastard of a brother you have...or any other male ever again, especially not in their arms. You got it?" Naruto asked almost in an almost caring voice.

Sasuke quickly nodded unable to stop his tears as he pulled at the restraints holding his wrists. "Good...now, get up and make me some fucking dinner Sasuke." Naruto said firmly and unbuckled the gag then pulled it from his husband's mouth.

Sasuke let out a loud wail of terror and pain and pulled at the restraints some more he needed to do something, he needed to calm himself down and he needed a sink right now.

Naruto's eyes widened and he covered Sasuke's mouth with his hand. "Shhh...Shut the fuck up Sasuke! Do you want everyone to hear your fucking screams?" Naruto growled as he pulled then undid the restraints.

Sasuke started to cry, he hurt everywhere and he wanted it to stop. Naruto wouldn't even comfort him for the pain he caused him; the first thing he told him was an order to go make him dinner.

He wanted someone to hold him and love him, he wanted his brother, he should have listened to him and now it was far too late for that. His shoulder shook as the angry sobs racked his entire body. He slowly raised a shaking, trembling hand up to touch Naruto's blond hair as he cried his heart's sorrows out. Naruto frowned in annoyance wondering what the fuck the 'slut' was doing, he knew better than to touch him without permission and he was breaking that rule.

Naruto was about to hit Sasuke for being a disobedient lover until Sasuke's eyes started to leak even more tears and his sobs became more powerful and he started to speak in a pitiful weak voice that was interrupted by sobs multiple times.

N...*sob*...Naruto...*sob* p-pl...ease *hiccup*...h-hold...*sob*...m-me." the raven pleaded. Naruto glared at him and kicked him hard in the stomach right on his burnt skin making him scream in agony.

"Like I'd want to hold you...pathetic slut!" Naruto yelled and turned around to leave. "I want dinner on the table when I get back! I am going to go to Neji's house and talk to him. I will be back in an hour! Now get your slutty ass up!" Naruto yelled turning around to face him again to make sure he would get out of the bed.

Sasuke let out a pitiful sob and slowly started to get out of bed, crying out in pain he could barely stand, his legs were trembling but instead of heading for the door to outside of their bedroom, Naruto was angered when he saw Sasuke walk towards the bathroom, but he collapsed half-way there and cried out in pain and fell to his knees.

He still tried to get to the bathroom though as he tried to crawl there, but only managed to get three feet closer to it before falling completely on the ground. He just lay there and cried he was in so much pain, and he didn't feel right, something was wrong he felt sick, everything hurt even inside his body.

Naruto became furious at seeing Sasuke just wouldn't move, thinking he was being defiant he walked over and grabbed Sasuke by the hair pulling him up and turning him around, he saw tears of agony running down Sasuke's face, and he was surprised when suddenly Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and leaned his head on his shoulder and cried hysterically.

"N-N...Naru...to..." he rasped but it was barely audible.

Naruto was a bit shocked at seeing this sort of submission from Sasuke until he realized that something wasn't right. "S-S...top...N...aruto..." Sasuke continued as he cried harder into the blonds shoulder.

"Stupid slut I'll stop when I want to fucking stop! Don't ever tell me what to fucking do Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and pulled Sasuke off of him then shoved him onto the ground.

Sasuke didn't get up this time, he wouldn't even move. "I...I...love...y-you...N-Naruto...p...lease...e-everyth...th...ing...h...urts..." Sasuke whispered as his eyes started to droop.

Naruto was surprised a bit by Sasuke's words, and then he was horrified when Sasuke suddenly rolled onto his side and curled up on his side and vomited.

Only what horrified him was he didn't vomit food, it was blood, nothing but red crimson. He started to tremble and cry endlessly as his body convulsed with violent spasms.

Naruto rushed over to Sasuke's side and lifted his chin. Sasuke was crying in pain. "N...Na...ruto...h-help...*sob*...m-me..." Sasuke yelled spitting up more blood this time onto Naruto's hand and then passing out.

**Ok done wow poor Sasuke. ITACHI IS KICKASS helped me a lot in this chapter and will continue to give me more ideas if I need it and I will help her with her stories if she needs it. **

**Please review and no flaming**

**See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok kind of short but I hope you enjoy XD**

Naruto glanced at his husband who lay on their bed half-conscious, earlier he had called Kabuto over to help him with his husband and give him proper medical attention without hospital stuff involved.

Sasuke had been too weak in strength to even get up and move and that had worried Naruto greatly.

After Kabuto had told Naruto that he shouldn't keep Sasuke out of bed for a long period of time, and that the best thing he needed was sleep and little movement, he had given Naruto a bottle of sleeping pills and a box of syringes containing liquid sedatives in case Sasuke tried to get out of bed.

Currently Sasuke was dosed on two strong sedatives that were keeping his strength anchored to the bed.

Naruto actually almost felt bad for a second as he looked at his husband who looked completely and utterly miserable, but then Naruto's guilt went away when he remembered this is what he deserved for cheating on him with his own fucking flesh and blood.

Naruto had been watching Sasuke through the doorway and shook his head, Sasuke hadn't noticed him so he headed back down stairs to get ready for bed.

He was currently sleeping on the couch even though he wanted to fuck Sasuke's brains out, Kabuto had said that wouldn't be a good idea, Sasuke was under a great amount of mental and physical stress at the moment so he decided it be best he was away from Sasuke so he wouldn't be tempted.

Sasuke had been sedated again twenty minutes ago so he should be sleepy for another nine hours.

It was currently ten o'clock at night so he was a little sleepy anyways, so he undressed down to his boxers switched off all the lights and then crawled onto the couch that was covered in blankets and a single pillow and lay down falling to sleep half an hour later.

**~House (Living Room)~**

Naruto woke with a start four hours later when he felt something warm feeling at his chest, his eyes snapped open and he saw no one and he was confused.

He looked down at his chest and saw a pale hand that didn't belong to him stretched up over the edge of the couch.

He shifted his upper body a little bit and leaned over the couch edge to peek and see who was on the floor, and was a little stunned to see Sasuke on his hands and knees with tears running down his cheeks as he slowly pushed his body up to rest his other hand on his husband's tan chest as well.

Naruto snorted in annoyance at Sasuke's begging for forgiveness, and lay back down not talking.

He just waited for Sasuke to give up begging and go back to their room, but to his surprised Sasuke used his arms to grasp onto his blond lover and hold onto him as he pulled himself up from the floor onto the couch, so he was laying on top of his husband and just lay there with his head resting on his shoulder.

Naruto was furious and was about to shove Sasuke off and yell at him when he looked into Sasuke's eyes, realizing he wasn't even fully awake.

Either that or he was and wasn't aware of what he was doing because he was in a fog because of the high grade drugs he was pumped on.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he just watched Sasuke make himself comfortable pulling the blankets off of just Naruto and around both of them and cuddling close onto Naruto's chest.

Naruto could barely hear it, but he did hear what Sasuke whispered to him next,

"I...I love you...N-Naruto...Uzu...maki." he whispered before falling back into his drugged sleep with his arms still wrapped tightly around Naruto's neck and shoulders.

**Ok huge credit for this chapter goes to ITACHI is KICKASS actually she wrote all of it as you know we are helping each other…sorry it's kind of short. **

**Please review and no flaming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I'm back I hope you enjoy this and sorry for the long wait!**

Naruto's eyes went wide at the statement and instantly pushed Sasuke away. The smaller male tumbled of the couch and landed on the floor with a thud as he stared up at his husband with wide eyes, his foggy brain trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"N-Naruto…" He whispered hurt by the blonde's actions towards him. The small raven gulped when his lover glared down at him with anger in his bright blue orbs causing him to flinch and look down at the ground as he forced himself into a kneeling position.

"It looks like you're a lot better." Naruto growled as he couldn't help but frown at the pitiful sight but yet it was so endearing. He didn't know whether he wanted to fuck Sasuke's brains out or hold him close and never let go.

It was a constant tug of war with his brain and heart. He loved his little raven more than anything but sometimes he just angered him to no end. Naruto sighed as he tried to clear his thoughts before he concentrated on Sasuke again who was still staring at him with those adorable eyes.

Naruto couldn't take anymore and delivered a strong slap to the boy's face making Sasuke's head snap to the side, his left cheek pulsing in pain from the painful and unsuspecting slap. The slap seemed to wake him up completely as he frantically glanced around the room to check where he was before his eyes landed on his blonde husband; fear gripped him instantly as he saw the angry and annoyed looked on his face.

That was when he remembered the night before and the torture Naruto had put him through, his fingers unconsciously going over his belly where it was permentally scarred. Tears sprang to his eyes as he gripped his trousers tightly in his hands.

"W-why?" Sasuke whispered in a broken voice not understanding how Naruto could be so mean. He was his husband he was supposed to love him not hurt him.

Naruto's head cocked to the side, his expression a confused one but it soon turned back to anger again when he realized what Sasuke was referring to, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What do you mean why? You know fucking why Sasuke!" He yelled in anger as he refrained from giving the younger male a kick in the stomach knowing the other couldn't handle any more pain. Naruto didn't want his lover dead but his anger did get the better of him.

The thought of Sasuke and Itachi doing it made him go into an all-out rage. The blonde wanted nothing more than to see Itachi be slaughtered, to watch him die a slow painful death.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out Sasuke about you and Itachi?" Naruto growled as he flung the sheets from his body and stood up watching as Sasuke trembled in fear as he approached.

Every step Naruto took towards him made his heart skip a beat as fear gripped it and gripped it hard. He could hardly breathe and his shaking was getting worse. Sasuke didn't know whether to say something or keep his mouth shut. But he needed to explain that it was a misunderstanding that nothing happened between him and Itachi…not like…

Anger suddenly filled him as he remembered what Naruto said about fucking Gaara. "How could you?" He shouted as he jumped up, glaring at his blonde lover.

Sasuke's body was shaking from both pain and rage as he came to terms what had happened the previous night, the torture, his husband's cold gaze and words and the betrayal. It all came flooding back to him.

"How could you? How could you cheat on me? With Gaara of all people?" He yelled at the blonde punching him in the chest as his anger got the better of him, tears now streaming down his cheeks. All the things that Naruto had put him through had done to him that was the worse.

Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts as a powerful slap echoed around the room, his head swung to the side from the impact as a bruise began forming on his left cheek, leaving a stinging sensation.

The small raven gulped and turned back to face Naruto and flinched at what he saw. Naruto looked positively murderous, his bright red and his blue eyes held a hint of red in them. He looked like the devil incarnated.

Sasuke quickly took a step back instantly regretting his actions as Naruto took a threatening step towards him.

"You're the one to talk you stupid whore!" He yelled before punching Sasuke hard across the face making the young man cry out as he tumbled to the ground. He clutched his cheek as it throbbed in agony as he stared up at his lover with tearful eyes.

"You fucking cheat on me with your own brother and you have the nerve to scold me for sleeping with Gaara once!" The blonde hissed his blue eyes narrowing as Sasuke shifted so his knees were tucked into his body and his head bent.

"B-but I n-never…" The raven began as tears dripping down his cheeks and off his chin to the wooden floor, his heart breaking from the cruel words his blonde lover was spewing. Another slap took him back and he silenced immediately. There was no point in saying something anyway it would only get him in more trouble.

"Don't lie to me you stupid whore! I know you've been fucking him so don't even try to deny it." Naruto yelled as he bent down and grabbed the Uchiha's chin and lifted his head up so they were looking in each other's eyes.

"How was it Sasuke fucking you're brother? Did you open your slutty legs for him? Did you beg like the slut you are?" He hissed as anger suddenly over-came him as he dealt a strong blow to the younger's head, knocking him out before standing up and grunting in disgust.

"Pathetic" Naruto muttered as he walked out the front door slamming it shut on the way out. He couldn't handle seeing Sasuke right now maybe a nice cold beer and another round with Gaara would do the trick.

**Sorry it's a short chapter the next one should be longer. I have been pretty busy with college, friends and family these last few months plus my NaruSasu muse had been dwindling. I still love the pairing but it's been hard to find inspiration but I'm getting back to it. Thank you for all your reviews and patience XD**

**The Next chapter should have more action ;)**

**Please review and NO FLAMING PLEASE **

**Ps check out my profile for updates on my other stories and new stories that will be coming in the next few weeks. Yes I am finally back into writing so be prepared for a lot more updates and a lot more stories XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait. I did have a chapter written three days ago but found it to short and too boring so I rewrote it and I think this one is much better, also there was a reason why I hadn't been writing since November the explanation is on my profile if you want to know but if not than that's cool. Here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it XD**

The sun rose and shined through the living room window as Sasuke rubbed his tired eyes gently, his body still ached from the torture Naruto had put him through hours ago. It brought a fresh set of tears to his eyes as the memory of the hot rod touching his delicate skin hit him with full force but he managed to shake it out of his head and blink back the tears that were threatening to fall.

How did his life get so complicated? But then he remembered it was when he met Naruto, sure at things were great but he was starting to realize what a mistake he had made when he took the blonde back the very first time he was violent towards him.

Yes there was a time Sasuke left Naruto. It was after the first time he ever hit him and he decided he would be nobody's punching bag.

The young Uchiha had ran off to Itachi seeking comfort and got it but just two days later his ex-lover showed up, tears in his eyes and words of love and apologies and he fell for it hook line and sinker.

Sasuke could remember Itachi begging him not to go back to Naruto or as his older brother called him 'that bastard' but he didn't listen and walked out of the door to catch up with Naruto. That was the last time he had seen his brother in two years until last night.

Itachi had tried to get in touch but every time he had called Naruto would go into one of his rages and beat Sasuke black and blue thinking his lover and Itachi were plotting against him or worse sleeping together.

After Sasuke had returned with Naruto things were better just for little while but they were better, they would go on romantic walks and cuddle next to the fire. They had their arguments but no violence was ever involved until one night two months after he left the blonde.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke smiled as he packed his bag for the first day of college. He was so excited to meet new friends and learn new stuff. He was studying in human psychology which he always found interesting._

"_Hey are you off to college now baby?" A gruff voice asked as they wrapped a muscular arm around Sasuke's slim body, pulling it close to their broad chest._

_Sasuke smiled at the warmth of his boyfriend's arms and snuggled up against the comforting body before nodding. "Yes I can't wait hopefully it will be a lot better than high school." He whispered making Naruto laugh and shake his head._

"_You were at the top of your class I seem to recall." He said with an amused chuckle as he grabbed his lover by the shoulders and swirled him around, gazing into his dark orbs before kissing him gently on the lips._

"_I know but it's still not enough father…" Sasuke began with a downcast look but at those words Naruto let out a growl and his fingers dug into his lover's shoulder as his grip on the smaller boy tightened causing Sasuke to whimper slightly from the pain._

_Naruto hated it when Sasuke talked or thought about his family, especially his father Fugaku and brother Itachi. He was always searching for their approval, nothing else ever mattered to the raven apart form that and sometimes Naruto loathed it._

_The blonde felt like he wasn't good enough in Sasuke's eyes or that he would forever have to complete against his family. It wasn't fair in his opinion but he put up with it for Sasuke's sake but his patience with it all was wearing extremely thin._

_Naruto knew it was stupid though since Sasuke hardly ever talked to his family not since he returned back with him but still doubts whether Sasuke loved him still lingered in his mind. If it came down to it would his lover choose his family over him? The thought scared him and even caused him to have sleepless nights._

"_Sasuke you don't need to do this for him. It's what you want to do not what your father wanted." Naruto said with a forced smile as he calmed down, releasing his grip on his lover's shoulders as he embraced him tightly._

"_I know it's just a force of habit." Sasuke whispered as he pulled away and grabbed his bag that was sitting on the chair he had left it before Naruto came in. "I will see you later."_

_With that Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips goodbye before walking out the door._

_**Ten hours later**_

_Sasuke smiled as he stepped through the front door, a huge smile spread across his face. The first day of college had been a blast and he had made at least two friends, a male student who was in the same class as him called Suigetsu, he was funny and a little immure at times but he was nice and seemed a good friend. He also made friends with a girl name Karin who was Suigetsu's girlfriend. She was a force to be reckoned with and had a violent temper but she was kind as well._

_They had both asked him if he wanted to celebrate their first day together which he agreed too. He didn't think Naruto would mind if he stayed out a little late after all it was what most college students did._

_Karin, Suigetsu and he had gone to the student bar to have a few drinks. He wasn't a big drinker himself so stuck with orange juice most of the night but did have some vodka here and there._

_It was a good laugh and he found out a lot about his new friends including how the two had gotten together although he wished he hadn't the image of it still stuck in his mind like glue._

_Sasuke was too busy thinking about his fun night he failed to see a shadowy figure watching him from the darkness of the living room that was until the light switch came on making the poor boy jump as he turned around to see Naruto sitting there with a scowl on his face._

"_N-Naruto!" He squeaked as he tried to regain his composure. He hadn't expected Naruto to be up so late but here he was waiting for him. "Have you been waiting for me?"_

_A smile crept across the raven's lips at the thought of his lover waiting up for him unaware of the dangers that were heading his way._

"_Yes" Naruto replied simply, his voice cold and distant as he glared at his lover with angry blue eyes. Sasuke's smile vanished as he noticed the cold tone in his boyfriend's voice._

"_Naruto what's wrong?" He asked in concern and slight fear. He knew what his lover's temper was like and even witnessed it first-hand. "Did I do something wrong?"_

_The next minute he knew something whizzed past his head and lodged itself into the wall causing Sasuke to glanced back and gulp when he saw a knife in the wall before turning back to Naruto in complete shock._

_That knife was just an inch away from killing him and it terrified him to no end that Naruto would go that far but why?_

"_Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he watched his lover silently stand before he let out a scoff._

"_What's wrong? What's wrong?" Naruto repeated with a dark laugh as he advanced on his lover who backed away, sensing the danger he was in and looking for a way to escape but unfortunately he couldn't move due to the fear he felt._

"_Naruto…" He repeated as he back up into the wall as Naruto came closer and closer until he was right in front of his lover, blocking his path to an escape._

_The next second a powerful slap echoed around the room as the blonde backhanded his lover with such force he slammed into the wall._

_Sasuke clutched his throbbing cheek with his left hand as tears pooled into his eyes as he glanced up at the enraged blonde, knowing this was just the beginning._

"_I have been trying to call you for the past two hours and I thought you had been kidnapped or something but it turns out you were just getting drunk." Naruto shouted as he delivered a strong kick to the raven's side making him cry out in pain._

"_I'm sorry." Sasuke sobbed as tears of agony ran down his red and pale cheeks, letting out a terrified scream as Naruto grabbed him by his hair before pulling him to his feet._

"_I don't give a damn how sorry you are." He hissed his blue eyes flashing red as he brought his face even closer to his lover's. "I want to know who you were with."_

_The question was not an optional one and Sasuke knew this. "I was with some friends from college…" He said quickly hoping not to anger Naruto any further by trying to postpone the answer. It wasn't like he was trying to hide anything but he did know what Naruto was like when he mentioned male friends._

"_Who are these friends?" Naruto muttered darkly not liking where this was going. He had expected Sasuke to make one or two friends in college but was hoping that was where they would stay in college. _

"_Karin and Suigetsu…" As soon as the last name left his mouth he was dealt another slap to the face._

"_I knew it." Naruto accused as he glared hatefully at his lover, betrayal and anger also in his eyes. "You've been cheating on me. You fucking slut!" _

_With that he brought back his fist and slammed it into Sasuke's nose making blood pour from his nostrils and onto his crisp white shirt._

"_No…Suigetsu has a girlfriend he isn't interested in me." Sasuke pleaded as he tried to contain the blood flow by clutching his nose, not realising what he had just said. _

_The hand on his hair tightened to an all-powerful degree making him cry out as he reached up to try and pry the hard hand from his head._

_Sasuke could feel some strands of hair depart from his scalp which felt like it was on fire._

"_So you're telling me that you would let him fuck you if he wasn't straight?" Naruto hissed as he pulled on the raven locks even tighter, if that was even possible. _

_Sasuke tried to shake his head but found it difficult with Naruto grip on his hair. "N-N-No…" He whimpered not wanting to anger Naruto further by not answering. The fear he felt in his stomach doubled to an all new high when the blonde brought Sasuke close to his face._

"_Don't lie to me!" Naruto gritted each word he spat out was with coldness and venom. "I know you were fucking someone behind my back!" _

_Naruto let go of Sasuke's hair as he punched him hard in the face earning in a pitiful scream which he smirked at for a second, hearing it just made something in his stomach flip but it went as soon as it came and his smirk vanished._

_The thought of his lover in another man's arms drove him crazy even more so than the constant competition with the Uchiha family. Everything has always been about them with Sasuke and sometimes all he felt like doing is killing every single Uchiha out there apart from his lover, that way he would have his lover to his self. But unfortunately it seemed he had more to worry about than just family._

"_Do you have any idea how hard it is to be at home all day wondering what you are doing all day, waiting for you to return straight away to tell me about your day? But then to find out you haven't come home and to ring you constantly, waiting to hear your sweet voice on the phone but all I got was your voicemail." Naruto shouted as his fist collided with the Uchiha's slim stomach._

_Sasuke couched and being wheezing as the air was knocked out of his lungs. He clutched his stomach as he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't believe this was happening all over again. Naruto had promised him that he would never lay a finger on him ever again since the last time that nearly destroyed their relationship._

"_Well?" Naruto hissed as he kicked the Uchiha in the side causing Sasuke to let out a cry of anguish, his whole body felt like it was on fire and he could barely breathe. "I asked you a question you stupid bitch! What do you think I felt when I couldn't get hold of you?"_

_Sasuke was in so much pain that all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for eternity but another kick to his already bruised and battered body pulled that golden thought from his mind as he concentrated on answering the question._

"_I'm sorry…I didn't know you would be waiting for me…please…" He sobbed as he tried to control his emotions but it wasn't working out to well for him._

_Naruto stared down at Sasuke in disgust before delivering one last kick to the younger male's abdomen. He then leaned down so he was close to Sasuke's bruised face which had a large bruise on one cheeks and a sure to be broken nose which still had blood oozing from it._

"_Now you listen to me. I am your lover no one else and I'm the only one you're allowed to be with so I want you to dump this friend." He warned in a dangerous tone which made Sasuke nod his head straight away, something in his head told him not to anger Naruto anymore than he already was otherwise he would surely be killed by the enraged blonde._

_Naruto smirked at the answer and stood up. "Good I'm glad we're on the same page." He said before he walked out the front door, leaving a hurt Sasuke crying in pain on the living room floor wondering what had happened and where his life was going to go._

_He couldn't leave Naruto not after last time and telling his brother everything would be okay. He would have to get through the pain and hope this will be the last time it happens._

_**End flashback **_

Sasuke let out a sigh as the memory faded from his mind. That night Naruto had come home and apologized for what he had done. He had explained he had a run in with his old man and his emotions had been running high. He then promised like before that it would never happen again and like a fool the Uchiha believed him.

It didn't happen again for months, they had a good relationship and even got married and that's when the real abuse began. But Sasuke was beginning to wonder if they ever did have a good relationship or was it just based on violence and lies.

Running his hands over his scarred stomach, tears running down his face all Sasuke could think about were his brother. He wanted his Itachi here to comfort him like he was little but the thought of Naruto hurting him again made him stop in his tracks. That's when it hit him…there was no escape to his never ending hell.

**Okay how was that? I fear I may have lost some of my readers I hope I haven't but I hope this makes it up for being away for too long. I will try and post the next chapter as soon as possible. I also want to work on my other stories that I've been neglected and some new ones.**

**The next chapter will switch to Naruto or maybe Itachi I haven't decided yet and yes Sasuke is beginning to realize that Naruto is an evil abusive bastard but he still loves him. I want to make his story as realistic as possible so I decided not to include mpreg but who knows maybe I will do an mpreg story one day but this one I'm afraid it won't have any of that.**

**Please review I always like to hear what you think and if you have any ideas please just say and I'll try and include them in.**

**Please don't flame although I'm sure I might have some for taking so long to update…but I don't blame you all.**

**Okay see you next time and check out my new stories and keep a lookout for updated chapter **


	7. IMPORTANT WARNING!

Okay I have two pieces of news to tell you one I have putting off for two months but can not do so for any longer.

I have some very bad news. I will be taking a break on What lies within and Abused love and ways of an Uchiha for the foreseeable future. I will explain why as much as I can. My sister has had her child taken off her and now she has to deal with a lot of hearings, meetings and court cases. We are all giving her our support and helping her but that can be very time consuming and worrying. But the main reason I can't update is because the police have removed all laptops in my house including my own which has the next chapter written for What lies within and ideas and plans for the future of the story and where it was going. So until my laptop is back I will be taking a break from What lies within. I feel awful because I have let you all down again even I have actually almost completed the next chapter. But still...

I am rewriting abused love because I can't stand how that story was written but that is also going on a break for a little while due to the fact I want to take a break, plan and regroup in 2014. I want to start a new with my stories, meaning new stories, new ideas and even new categories other than Naruto. I will also be changing my penname soon. I really want to start a new with everything.

this brings me to my second order of business because I want a fresh slate in writing I will be putting a majority of my stories up for adoption or deleting them, depending if anyone wants them.

The stories I will be given up for adoption or deleting will be...

**LIFE**

**Forgive and Forget**

**The Painful Truth**

**Broken little Angel**

**If you are interested** PM. I might not be able to get back to you for a couple of days but I will try to reply as soon as possible. If you are interested in any of these stories you have full permission to rewrite and or do what ever you want with them. They will be totally your fics. The only requirement I ask is that you keep pairings as they are. That is the only requirement I ask of you if you do take any of these stories.

Okay that is it. I know a lot of you are angry and disappointed after reading this post and I truly am sorry and I wish things were different but I cannot do anything about my family problems nor everything that is going on. I hope you all understand but if not I understand to. So I would like to say thank you to all those who have stuck with my stories and have been patient with me over the last year and if I lose some readers I want to also thank you for reading my stories and reviewing.

Any questions or anything don't be afraid to PM me and I will get back to you asap.


End file.
